Patient 19401
by sneekurp
Summary: A citadel hospital transcript explaining the event of a Human who suffered a brutal sexual assault at the hands of a female Vorcha.


**Huerta memorial hospital admittance report for patient 19401**

**General**

Name: Dennis Robertson

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Occupation: Janitor, garbage collector aboard Omega.

**Patient summary**

Incident and reason for admittance to hospital: Sexually assaulted violently by a "female" Vorcha while on shift at Omega. Was transported to the citadel by co-workers who had gone looking for him after he failed to return to office after shift.

Physical: Minor/moderate lacerations and bruises in arm, leg, and chest areas, deep flesh wounds on hip area, severe damage to sexual organs.

Mental: Visibly shaken, wincing upon physical contact with others, reluctant to interact with other species currently. Appears depressed and anxious.

_The patient was later interviewed and questioned by one of our Human physicians, Dr. Florence. She has conducted the questioning and evaluation of the patient. The following transcript is Mr. Robertson's personal account of the incident. _

Mr Robertson: I was only about two hours into my shift, and I had gone deep down and around the lower apartment complex to mop the filthiest areas. I hate working down there, no matter how much you attempt to clean Omega's under belly, you still have some dirty Batarian or pack of Vorcha mucking the place up again. Anyway, it must have been close to two o'clock in the morning by the time I got down there, so the halls were pretty much deserted, except for the homeless Batarian that I always see in this one hallway. So then I got to work and started mopping the grimly floors along those really cheap-ass, busted up apartments. That's when I first got the feeling that I was being watched.

I then heard a low grumble, but it was just that homeless Batarian shuffling to his feet, probably going to find a nice trash bin to dig through. This leaves me all by myself in that hallway though, and I gotta say that was creepy as fuck! For all I knew, there could be some mercs hiding in one of the units ready to jump out, kidnap me, and send me off to some slave planet. Actually, I would have preferred that over what later happened to me. As I continued walking down the hall, I saw _her _leaning against the wall.

: The Vorcha?

: Yeah.

: How did you know it was a female? Gender in Vorcha is very hard to identify.

Mr Robertson: I'll get to that right now. The Vorcha was by herself, but even without staring directly at her, I could tell that her gaze from those creepy red eyes was on me. I kept on walking, avoiding eye contact. There was this one spot in the far corner that I had to mop for sure, I think a drunk Elcor puked there or something. Oh yeah, I remember the smell. Defiantly Elcor puke. Anyway, I had passed the Vorcha, and had almost gotten to the mess when I heard footsteps behind me. I was being followed, no doubt about it. A quick turn of my head confirmed that the Vorcha was indeed following me. Trying to be civil, I turned around fully and asked "can I help you?"

The Vorcha just gave me the creepiest smile and _licked her lips!_ It was disturbing. "Human…sexy…sexy Human!" she growled at me in the atrocious voice that all Vorcha talk in. Now I was nearly pissing myself at this point. That was not a normal thing for a Vorcha to say or do. "Me woman…make love to me!" She started saying as her creepy-ass started striding towards me.

: That must have been terrifying. Did you run immediately?

Mr Robertson: I still didn't think that I needed to run, but I should have. As she kept walking towards me, I was backing away slowly. That's when she suddenly pounced, and in a few seconds, she was holding me by my arms, and shoving me against the wall. I didn't have time to turn and run, so my back was against the wall. I'm about five-foot-ten, but the Vorcha was a little taller than me so I'll say she was around six feet or fix foot one. Terrifying creatures those things are, especially up close. She held my arms tightly against the cool metal wall and her sharp, ridged skin dug into mine. I could feel blood trickling down my arms; her grip was so tight that her hands sliced right into my flesh.

_The patient began to nervously rub his scarred wrists as he described this, likely growing anxious of having to repeat his traumatizing experience._

: Go on Mr. Robertson. I am here to help.

Mr. Robertson: I know…anyway, she brings her disgusting face right up close to mine. Her red fleshy eyes were just staring into mine hungrily. And then she_ kissed _me. It wasn't like a gentle human kiss, it was more like she thrust her open mouth onto mine and chewed and licked my lips. Her saliva tasted like bile. "Mmmm….Human taste good, me want more!" she shrieked excitedly. And then she violently tore down my pants. I was now standing in my briefs in front of a horny Vorcha. No alien should ever have to go through something like that.

My underwear didn't last long either. With one swift movement of her hand, she tore those off as well. I was too terrified to move. Now she was squeezing my legs and gripping my hips tightly. She drew blood in many places, and I could see it all trickling down my thighs in rivers. "Mmmm Human soft, so, so, soft". My Vorcha captor cooed to me. Her spiny hands now moved towards my penis. I shivered as she ran her sharp fingers around my nuts and shaft. I could see small lacerations appearing where she was touching. It was a world of pain.

: That is…unreal. I wouldn't believe it, but the scars all over your body are all too real.

Mr Robertson: It gets worse. Next thing I know, she opens her mouth, and I can see her thin, pointy teeth. Then, she slowly closes it around my limp penis. I could instantly feel her teeth pierce the skin. My body exploded in pain, and I howled like a madman. My slut of a Vorcha ignored my painful cries, and kept chewing on my dick. I was now screaming, and adrenalin was pumping through me. Next thing I knew, I was raising my fist and bringing it down on the Vorcha's head with tremendous force. This punch sent her tumbling backwards, with her thankfully releasing my dick from her mouth-of-thorns in the process.

I was now ready to fight. I readied my fists for a counter attack, but the Vorcha just stood up smirking. "Me love it rough" She winked at me. Suddenly, we both heard a series of footsteps rushing down the hall towards us. The Vorcha groaned, looked me in the eye, and said "see you again" before turning and running off into the shadowy hallway, away from the advancing footsteps. At this point, the pain (and blood loss) had caught up to me. I fainted before the footsteps reached me, which I found out belonged to a few of my coworkers. One of them, a Turian, visited me after initial treatment. He said that when he found me, I was covered from the waist down in blood. My cock apparently looked like a mangled mess. Thank god for medigel though.

Anyway, that's basically what happened. I don't want to tell this story again so I hope you were writing this down.

: Yes….I was. Thank you for your time, Mr Robertson. I'm sure this event must have been horrible to retell. Such an event is so bizarre, so out of the ordinary that I can't even begin to think I'll treat you…

Mr Robertson: …Mentally? Don't worry about it, I sort of want to curl up on the floor and die anyway.

_The patient then requested to return to his bed. Request was granted._

_A few hospital staff members are already telling story to multiple reporters. For the time being, do not allow the media any time with Robertson._


End file.
